A Tale of Broken Earth
by XayneMikado282
Summary: This is the story of a young man sent to Edolas by the Anima spell and then returning to Earth-Land and his misadventures and regular adventures as he goes about his life as a dragon slayer. Rated T for some blood and maybe some language
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Broken Earth chapter 1: Every Story has its Start  
AN: This is my second fanfiction. You are welcome to check out the first, but it isn't finished yet.  
This will be mostly a story about my OC: Siegfried Exeus. The ship I want him to have has yet to be determined.  
If you have any ideas, send it to me in either a review or PM me your idea. That said, on to the story.  
Enjoy the story, and I love all you guys.

Chapter 1: Every Story has its Start

(Siegfried POV)  
I awoke feeling nothing but harsh, unimaginable pain all over my body. All I remembered from yesterday was a massive killing blow, then a strange experience like fading away from where I was.  
I opened my eyes and saw a small array of small cats poking and prodding my body and tending to my wounds. I looked down to find a very long, healing wound stretching from my left shoulder to the right side of my pelvis.  
"So, the stranger has awoken at last." I hear a voice say, turning my head to the right seeing a small white cat in a very elegant gown. I try to speak but all that came out was a very weak and raspy  
"Is that...a...talking cat?" "I'll have you know, we are Exceeds. I'd like you to call us Exceeds rather than cats." came an extremely snappy response from the elegantly dressed Exceed.  
Still raspy, I said "I'm sorry miss, who are you?" "She is the queen of the Exceeds, Queen Shagotte!" Shouted a very old Exceed. "Cheif Advisor Excellus!" shouted the queen.  
"This traveller is our guest, and our salvation!" "Permit me to ask, but what does this human have to do with our salvation?!" cam the voice of Excellus. "Unless he is the one you spoke of in the premonition."  
"What premonition? Can you see the future?" I said with an extraordinarily confused look on my face. "Yes child, I have the power of future sight." said Shagotte.  
"Why am I your saviour? Was I meant to remove some great evil plauging your people." I said, bringing the premonition back into question. "The premonition I saw was a human who looked exactly like you fighting the great monster Andalumos"  
said Shagotte, placing a paw on my shoulder as I stood up and tried to walk, leaving me to stumble and collapse flat on my face. This got me some support to get me over to a closet containing some all black clothing in  
my size and a very strange axe-ish weapon with various pulleys, that when I tried it out, it turned into a broadsword blade. "Holy Moly, that's a very strange weapon." I said with extremeely large and childlike eyes.

I got dressed in the strangely well fitting clothes and strapped the axe-sword to my back and headed to the throne room. "Queen Shagotte, I am ready to venture out and eliminate Andalumos."  
"Child, I pray for your safe return." The Queen said with a slight smile. That was that, I headed out on my way to hunt down the monster.

Time Skip (4 hours later.)

I reached the cave in which Andalumos resided and shouted out "Come out, great beast!" "Who seeks to disturb my rest?" came an extremely deep and frightening voice with deep yellow eyes.  
"Are you here to try and defeat me?" "Yes, now come and fight me!" I shouted out and I saw the great beast crawl out of the cave, revealing a great dragon that looked to be made of stones.  
I drew out my axe-sword and put it into the broadsword mode and started to strike Andalumos with the blade.

Time Skip (7 hours later)

I grew tired with the fighting and I was bleeding very heavily in many places including my right eye, leaving me half blind. "Child, stop, you are far to tired to fight me without perishing." said Andalumos.  
Breathing heavily and bleeding heavily too, I stop trying to fight and collapse on the cave floor and then subsequently black out.

Time Skip (3 days later)

I woke up bandaged and feeling very sore all over. "Child, you have awakened at last. Now, it is time to tell you the truth. I am not any great monster, for I am the mighty king of the Earth Dragons, Korrag."  
I heard the dragon say. "Now come with me and I will teach you the almighty power of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic." "What...Why am I...your choice?" I asked weakly. "You are a child of great potential, you are a very excellent choice for having survived the power of my attacks for so long.  
Now, tell me your name, I am curious as to who you are." Korrag said. "I-It's Siegfried Exeus, mighty dragon." I responded with a slight stutter and hesitation. "Please, either call me Korrag or father. I do not wish for you to keep calling me mighty dragon."  
Korrag said in a strange response.

Time Skip(4 years later)

I woke up in the same cave I had spent the past 4 years in looking at Korrag. "Child, I have taught you all I can. Please, eliminate me to become even more powerful." he said with an odd smile."Korrag, why?" I asked.  
"You are a true dragon slayer, but if you wish for the world to recognize it, kill me." He awnsered. I quickly tried to kill him, leaving him barely alive to tell me something very important.  
"When I die, a dragon's spirit will appear. Breath in all of the spirit, it will be worth it." Then, Korrag passed on and the spirit appears. "Time to breath in the spirit, i guess."  
Then I sucked up all the dragon spirit, and that's when it got very wierd. I started to change, my body becoming scaly and stone-like, a pair of wings sprouted from my back, long claw-like items stretching from my fingers and toes  
and my eyes developing an interesting yellow and hazel tinge to my already blue eyes and my teeth all grew sharper with my hair developing a brown tinge to my already blood-red hair.  
Then came the worst of the changes: I could feel my mind shattering and eliminating my feeling of being human and leaving me laughing like a maniac. "What..is wrong with...my...head?" I said clutching thesides of my head.  
I then decided to return to the castle as the deed had been done, their Andalumos has been eliminated. Even if it took 4 years to do so.

Time Skip (4 hours later)

I returned to the castle where I had started from and went to the throne room. "queen Shagotte, I have returned from the cave of the mighty Korrag." I told the queen. "Who is Korrag, is he the great monster Andalumos?" The queen responded.  
"Yes, fair queen." I awnsered. "He told me that he was the king of the earth dragons and that he had also been transported here by an anima spell many years ago." "Did you eliminate him?" The queen asked.  
"Yes miss, it explains the reason why I look very different from what I do before I went to the cave and fought the dragon." I awnsered. "It also explains my multiple scars all over my body." "So, that is why your body looks like you've been through many battles." The queen said.

Time Skip (2 days later)

I was immersing myself in the Extalian culture, when a white Exceed and a short girl with dark blue hair being attacked by many of the Extalians in a town square.  
I flew over to the square and tried my best to stop the attackers. "Why would you attack these two, you've already accepted a human into your city?!" I shouted at all the gathered Exceeds.  
"That Exceed is a fallen and we hate humans. You are the only one we like because you saved our entire people from that great dragon you fought with for 4 years." They all shouted back at me.  
"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be then fine. EARTH DRAGON...ROAR!" All the Exceeds in front of my attack all were blown away and a huge cloud of dust remained over that spot a few miles long.  
I sighed and turned to the girl and her Exceed who stared at me with stunned suprise. "You're a dragon slayer too!" Shouted the blue haired girl with great enthusiasm. "Silence child, I have a few questions for this one myself." Said the white Exceed who looked very similar to Queen Shagotte.  
"I'll give it to you straight. My name is Siegfried Exeus, I am an earth dragon slayer, my dragon was the king of the earth dragons, Korrag, I killed him and absorbed his spirit which is why I look like I do,  
the Exceeds like me because the dragon Korrag had been plauging them for many years, and I as well as Korrag are here because we were sucked up by an Anima spell. I left 4 years ago, Korrag came here many years beyond that." I said leaving the white Exceed in stunned suprise at my brutal honesty.  
"Siegfried, is all of that true?" She asked. "Yeah, all of it, 100% of it." I awnsered. "Firstly, my name is Carla and this is-" Carla said before being cut off by the girl.  
"My name's Wendy Marvel and i'm a sky dragon slayer!" Wendy said with an extraordinary level of excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Said Wendy and Carla. Wendy was very excited and Carla had a large amount of apathy towards me when she said it.

Time Skip(Back to Earth-Land)

I had landed back onto the land with a loud thud. I felt like I had broken a leg. Next to me I saw an Exceed with bright red fur staring at me. "Mister, are you ok?" It asked, leaving me clueless on the gender.  
"I'm fine but, who are you?" I asked looking the Exceed all over as if to see if it was hurt. "My name's Altai and i'm a girl!" She said with her hands on her hips and her head high in the air, seeming very proud of herself for those two facts.  
She was dressed in black pants and an olive green blouse. I then got up and started limping to the east. "What do you expect to find that way?" She asked placing a paw on my left leg.  
"A guild." I told her, very bluntly and matter-of-factly.

That's that. What a cliffhanger, right?  
See you all in the next chapter.  
Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Broken Earth Chapter 2: Taking a bite out of the earth

Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.  
It starts a few days following the cliffhanger of the last chapter.  
Love you all and leave reviews and check out my other story, sadly unfinished as of late.

A Tale of Broken Earth Chapter 2: Taking a bite out of the earth

(Siegfried POV)

I finally was on approach to a small guild hall, feeling very relieved at finding civilization. I walked over to the guild and saw the name, Sabertooth, it looked to be quite interesting, so I walked right in with Altai and everyone stopped and just started while the guild master walked up to me.  
"You intrusive little child, why have you walked into my guild?" He asked, staring me down. "I have come seeking admission to your guild." I said, staring right back at him with as little fear as possible. "Is that so?" He inquired. "First, there is a test you must perform if you wish to be a Sabertooth mage."  
"What might that test be, sir?" I asked in kind. "You must defeat one of our dragon slayer mages, Sting or Rouge, make your choice." He awnsered, pointing to two young men in a corner of the guild hall.  
"I'll fight the blond one, Sting was his name, right?" I awnsered within a few seconds of him telling me to pick. "Sting, come over and fight this potential recruit. Show him your power." He said as the blonde kid walked over.  
"Hmm, this should be very interesting." I said to myself. "Now, go out to the battlefield and duke it out." said the guild master.  
I held out my hand to my opponent. "My name is Siegfried and let's have a fair match" I said to him as he shook my hand. "This one smells like myself and Rouge... why?" Sting thought to himself as he and I headed out to the battlefield behind the guild hall.

At the battlefield, the other of the two dragon slayer mages, Rouge, was acting as a refferee for the match. He started the match uas Sting made the first move  
"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!" He called as a laser beam shot from his mouth, kicking up a large array of various sized stones. I saw my chance. I started sucking in all the rocks and everyone was in a state of shock, even Sting. They all started to gasp as I called  
"EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" This hit Sting directly in the face and he was out like a light when he landed a few miles out. "The winner is... Siegfried the Earth Dragon Slayer!" Called Rouge as two Exceeds ran out to try and find Sting, pulling Rouge along too after he announced the winner.  
Altai and I also headed after the others to try and find Sting. We found him in the middle of Magnolia's town square. He was knocked out in a fountain. We all couldn't help but laugh at his misfourtune.  
I then saw three people who were walking around with Exceeds. I then recognized the shortest one who was talking to a white Exceed. "HEY, WENDY!" I called as the blue haired girl and white Exceed walked over to me looking very excited.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you since you saved me back in Edolas." Wendy said. "I share the same regards, Siegfried." Said Carla. "You know these Fairies?" Inquired Rouge. "Why, do you bear some kind of sentiment to them?"  
"Yes, actually. I saved them in the alternate dimension of Edolas." I awnsered him with great matter-of-factness. "Is that so?" He further inquired. "You are a member of Sabertooth now, no need to interact with this lot."

(Natsu POV)

"Who is that? Also, why does he look familiar? Have I seen him somwhere before?" I asked myself as I searched through my memories. I then found him when I looked over my memories in Edolas and found him when we were fighting the Dorma Anim and he came in and saved us from certain doom when we were fighting a losing battle.  
"Hey Gajeel, do you remember this guy?" I asked tapping Gajeel on the shoulder. "Yeah, he was the one who helped us back in Edolas. I think at least" Gajeel awnsered. "Yeah, he was the guy." I said, inquiring no further.  
"Hey Natsu, Gajeel, come over here." Wendy called and we walked over to her and the Sabertooth mages. "Hey, its the other guys I saw you fighting with in Edolas." Siegfried said.  
"So, you really do have a history with these guys after all." The black haired Sabertooth mage said. He didn't look very friendly, neither did his blonde friend.

(Siegfried POV)

Looks like its time for me and my friends to go. "Sting, Rouge, lets go before we start a fight in the middle of town, do we?" I said, glaring at the dragon slayers of Sabertooth.  
"Alright, fine. C'mon Rouge let's go." Sting said, pulling Rouge along with him. We got back to the guild and the master was very pissed at us. "WHY ARE YOU SO LATE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT ALL TIMES TRAINING!" He yelled spitting on all of us.  
"Saay it, don't spray it sir." I said looking at him straight in the face. "You little smart-aleck. You little piece of shit... YOu will be cleaning the whole guild top to bottom and then giving me a massage." He shouted at me just giving me more courage.  
"Alright, i'll do it. But, I do expect something else in return." I said, glaring daggers at him. "What would it be that you desire?" He asked, glaring daggers right back at me. "I want to get a girlfriend!" I quietly shouted at him.  
"What.. are you serious?!" He looked at me dumbfounded at my request. He then pulled me aside and questioned me further about my request. "Who would you want?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"What kind of question is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow of my own. "Which girl would you want to date?" He inquired. "There's my daughter Minerva, the celestial wizard Yukino. There's a few others, but I don't know them." He awnsered plainly.  
"I'd have to see what they can do in a fight. It's a simple principle of me trying to find someone who can help me raise a powerful mage child." I said, awnsereing his question with an interesting way of giving a future plan to someone else.  
"Ah, let's arrange some kind of tournament for all the women to receive a great prize. You are the srongest member of my guild." He gave me an interesting awnser and proposition. "When would this happen?" I inquired, feeling rather curious about this event.  
"Ever since you showed your power, I fell like i've been given a son. I really do like you. I will not actually call you my son." He said with a stange smile that was quite creepy.  
"I'll hold the tournament next week. Leave the competitors a chance to get all trained up and ready." He finished, leading me back out into the main guild hall. "Not a word of this to ANYONE." The master told me in a very quiet but intense whisper.  
"Now, only a week until this tournament takes place. One week until I have to date somebody in this guild." I thought to myself, feeling very afraid for myself.

That's chapter 2, The third chapter should be up in a few days or so, depending on my schedule.  
I do in fact have a life outside of the internet as a high school sophmore.  
Love all you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, I am nobody to judge people's comments.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Broken Earth Chapter 3: A Match Forged from Heaven and Earth

Here's chapter 6, and this will be one week after the last chapter canononically.  
Hope you enjoy and love all you guys. See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review.

A Tale of Broken Earth Chapter 3: A Match Forged from Heaven and Earth

(Seigfried POV)

I sat in stunned suprise as all the girls in the guild started taking many more jobs and training when they weren't on a job. I looked over one of the flyers posted over the guild hall about the upcoming tournament  
for female mages only. Sting, Rouge and two others they introduced as Rufus and Olga asked me all they could about this female only tournament and why there was a mystery prize listed with a shilouette of a face that looked a lot like mine.  
I told them that I had been sworn to secrecy and when they asked to who, I told them nothing because that would be also telling a secret. They understood and questioned me no further for fear of who I had sworn secrecy to.

As the day of the tournament started and I arrived at the guild, I got grabbed from behind and was swiftly incapacitated by an unknown assailant and put in some kind of box. I woke up a few hours later and was feeling very cramped inside the box.  
There was a set of holes cut into the box where I could see out into the tournament's occurrence. I saw that I was at the battlefield and I saw A girl with silver hair fighting a lady who was a few iches taller and had green hair.  
The silver haired girl also had a stangely dressed girl with a pair of balances in her hands while the girl with the green hair had an array of thorny plants with sharp teeth. The last I saw of that match was the girl with the balances  
using what I could only perceive as gravity magic for how her opponent's plants got crushed into the earth and were destroyed. I was stunned and also I felt my face start to grow hot when looking at the silver haired girl and feeling like I wanted her to win.  
I then noticed a tournament match board and saw that there was only the final match left before I got my wish. I remember how pleased that the guild master was when he saw a spotless guild hall and then received an amazing massage from my, suprising even to me, deft hands and he felt extremely relaxed and destressed.  
The final match was between the two main females the guild master had told me about: Minerva and Yukino. I then saw who they were: The silver haired girl and a black haired girl who was definetely dressed like she was some kind of royalty.  
I then remembered that the guild master had told me that Minerva was his daughter, that certainly explained the way of acting and dress. The fight was on like some ape-like creature that was legendary for its fighting prowess.

Minerva started first while I saw the space around her hands rend as she used her magic and created many of these odd portals which Yukino deftly doged and drew out a golden key and called: "Open, gate of the two fish, Pisces! Come forth as you were fist created!"  
After that two people-esque entities came forth ready to fight. "Looks like we've got us a real challenge on our hands, Mom." One of them said. "I'm not your mother." Said the other.  
"Whatever, lets kick some tail!" The pair shot foreward and were able to land a few key hits on Minerva, leaving her very tired and bleeding. "You. Little. BITCH!" Screeched a very angry Minerva.  
Them I saw her true colors as she then trapped the two spirits and they then dissappeared. "Now, to deal with you!" Minerva screeched as she dashed towards Yukino.  
I felt the earth and raised a very small plateau so Minerva tripped and Yukino then summoned than same girl with the balances who used gravity magic and squashed Minerva into the dirt. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enought to leave her out cold.

After the battle, I fell asleep very quickly and then I felt the sun right on my face as I then opened my eyes to see Yukino looking right at me. I blushed when I saw her and I noticed that she did the same.  
I then got out and took Yukino aside as I was glared at by all the other ladies because they had lost to a celestial wizard. We went out back and decided to have a simple talk.  
"So, I noticed you blushing at me." Yukino said. "I could say thesame for you, too." I retorted with a slight laugh. "You are just an ass, you silly little man." She said, puching me in the arm quite hard.  
"Ow, that hurt. Also, you're the little one, silly." I retorted. "Though, why does this feel like it was meant to be? It's like the gods did this themselves at the begining of time." "You're right, it does feel like this had started when the heaven and the earth met for the first time ever." Yukino said with wondering eyes.  
I leaned in close to Yukino's face and pulled her into a kiss. After about a minute, I pulled away leaving her very stunned and looking at me. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Yukino said. "It was the newest meeting of Heaven and Earth. This relationship will be forged from the Heavens and the Earth."  
"That is something I can agree with." Yukino said with a great big smile. We then decided to walk back into the guild hall after we had a relatively uninteresting conversation about the future we would have together. When we walked back in, I got pulled aside by the guild master and he said: "If you two get married I will kick you out, because  
this guild is one of strength and disipline. I do not want your relationship getting in the way of this guild's progress in becoming a household name of great fame, not that weak fairy tail guild."  
"Yes sir, I will uphold the principles that you have set forth as this guild's rules." I awnsered as seriously as possible. "That's a good kid." He said with an odd hair toussle.

(Yukino POV)

"That was a very interesting experience, I mean really." I said to myself in my room the night after the day I got a boyfriend. "I hope this gets better, after all this is a neo-god relationship." I said just before my spirits suddenly decided to summon themselves.  
"So, the master has a boyfriend." One of the Pisces spirits said. "It's a shame the same can't be said for Aquarius's master. She says that her master has no luck with guys." Said Libra. "Why are you here? Is it something to do with talking about what transpired today?" I asked my spirits who had all gathered except for Ophiuchus,  
who was too big to be in my apartment. "It's mostly this neo-god relationship you're talking about." The other Pisces spirit said. "This actually is very good because in the celestial world, there is prophecy of a celstial wizard becoming wife to the son of the earth dragon king. I beleive this prophecy will be coming true with you and Siegfried."  
This ws a very interesting prospect that I knew couldn't come true until the current guild master was gone because he didn't want any extravagant relationship getting in the way of his guild becoming number 1.

That's chapter 3, so expect more soon.  
See you all soon and love all you guys.  
Don't forget to review and I hope you like the story so far.


End file.
